User blog:King Pea/Killer Kombat
Hey there, this is my blog on a fighting game I want to make in the future. If you have any suggestions or want to help on it's development, post a comment or leave a message on my talk page, keep in mind I'm working on PVZ O currently and this is more of a side project. Anyway the game is a 2D-3D fighting game that I intend to make on Unity if I can ever learn it, and it will have a basic arcade mode, single fights and two player. I will even add a story mode. I will now list each character and their special moves. The characters have their own special moves and a special gimmick unique to them. 'Bruce' Bruce is a anthropomorphic bear who is a soldier. He has endured countless wars and is an expert in combat. He can wield any weapon, drive anything and has pushed his body beyond his so called "limits". Truly, he is a legend. He has one hell of a temper and can not only take a beating, but can also pack a punch. Bruce has made many enemies in his lifetime but is a respected warrior. He also likes bricks, not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but don't tell him that or he'll break you! 'Special Gimmick: Rage' Bruce has a rage meter that builds up as he fights. It fills when Bruce takes lots of damage, or when he's dishing out a ton. He will start to glow red when full and all his special moves will be enhanced until the meter runs out. Bruce has various perks while in rage mode, such as increased damage, resistance to damage and speed. 'Special Moves:' *'Brick Shot:' Bruce tosses a brick that does damage. When in rage mode he flings a cement glob which will freeze the opponent in place allowing for a free hit. *'Flex:' Bruce flexes so hard that an explosion is generated beneath the opponent, this move is also unblockable, but can't harm the opponent if they are in the air. The rage mode version is stronger and has Bruce perform a second explosion after the first to keep the opponent in the air a little longer. *'Reflect:' Bruce uses his chest to block projectiles and send them back at the oppoent. If the button is held down, Bruce will hold the stance. The rage mode version reflects three projectiles back at the opponent instead of one. *'Dive Kick:' While in the air, Bruce can perform a dive kick. The rage mode version is stronger and Bruce will roll up into a ball and hit the opponent again, after hitting them with the kick. *'Flip Kick:' Bruce does a flip while simutaneously kicking the opponent. The rage mode version has Bruce perform an uppercut right after the kick. *'Bruce Port:' Bruce jumps form one side of the screen to the other and punches the opponent. The rage mode version has Bruce go back to his original side of the screen after punching the oppoent from the other. *'Bash Dash:' Bruce dashes and rams the opponent. The rage mode version travels farther and knocks the opponent down, it also has armour. *'Slide:' Bruce slides at the opponent. The rage mode version goes through the opponent and does more damage. Bruce may also press the kick button to kick the opponent in the air while sliding, and when in rage mode, if the button is pressed, once Bruce goes through the enemy, he will get up and elbow them from behind. *'Parry:' Bruce enters a parry stance and damages the opponent if they attack him while in the stance, in rage mode he does more damage. *'Anti-Air Attack:' While in the air Bruce can grab the opponent and throw them. The rage mode version does more damage. *'Ground Slam:' From the air, Bruce cna perform a ground slam. The rage mode version creates a shock wave that stuns the opponent if they are on the ground. 'Meter Moves' These moves require energy from the super meter to perform. *'Nut Punch:' This is Bruces combo breaker, if he is caught in a combo he can sue this move to end it. He uppercuts the opponent in the nuts kncoking them down and dealing some damage as well. Requires a bar of super meter to perform *'Commando Mode:' Bruce becomes completely either invincable for a short period of time or time slows down. After either of thsoe effects have worn off, Bruce is burned out for a bit leaving him open to attack. It requires two bars of super meter to perform. *'Brucified: '''Bruce grabs the opponents arms pulls them while kciking them in the chest. He then grabs their legs and pulls them while kicking them in the balls, finally he jumps on their head. This bone shattering move does very high damage and requires all three bars of super meter to perform. 'Tracy' Tracy is an anthropomorphic moose demon with control of fire and an armada of demons. She controls the seventh sphere of Hell, or Hell 7. She also consumes the souls of her enemies for extra power. Her goal is to inavde the world of the living and convert it into a literal Hell on Earth. She also plans to consume veryones soul and turn them into mindless demonic minions she can use to conquer other realms. 'Special Gimmick: Demon Summon' Tracy can summon a demon and perfrom special moves with the demon assist. The moves she can perform with the demon include: *'Demon Dash:' Demon charges at opponent *'Demon Swoop:' Demon swoops down low at the opponent *'Demon Anti-Air:' Demon flies up diagnally and strikes the opponent. *'Demon Spark:' Demon shoots balls of fire form it's mouth. *'Demon Orbit:' Demon orbits Tracy protecting her and damaging any opponent who gets close. *'Demon Grab:' Demon comes out of the floor and grabs the opponent's legs holding them in place. *'Demon Back Stab:' Demon goes to the other side of the screen and rams the opponent in the back. 'Special Moves: *'Fire Ball: '''Tracy shoots a fireball. She can also do it low or in the air and has an aerial fire ball that goes diagnally downwards. Can be performed while flying. *'Flame Dash: 'Tracy turns intoa fire ball and dashes at the opponent, the dash can be staight, diagnally up or straight up. Can be performed while flying. *'Fire Slam: 'Tracy turns into a fire ball and slams into the ground, can only be performed in the air. Can be performed while flying. *'Flame Port: 'Tracy teleports behind the opponent. *'Heat Wave: Tracy shoots a flamethrower like wave of fire form her hands. Has a chance of burning the opponent causing light fire damage over time for a short period of time. *'Flame Aura:' Tracy engulfs herself in a flaming aura that damages any opponent who punches her. *'Flame Anti-Air:' Tracy breathes fire diagnally up at aerial opponents. *'Flight: '''Tracy can fly in the air. She can perform some of her special moves while flying. *'Incinerate: Tracy raises her hand and summons unblockable fire form beneath the opponent. Can't harm the opponent if they are in the air. Has a chance to burn the opponent causing light fire damage over time for a short period of time. '''Meter Moves: These moves require energy form the super meter to perform. *'Flame Blast:' To break out of a combo, Tracy creates a burst of flames that knocks back and damages the opponent. requires one bar of super meter. *'Soul Absorption:' Tracy absorbs the opponents soul and gains temporary strenght and speed and she also heals herself. Requires two bars of super meter. *'Demon Overlord:' Tracy does a flame dash, teleports in the air and does a drop kick, and then throws the opponent into a pit of demons she summons so they can finish the opponent off. Does huge damage. Requires three bars of super meter. 'Exterminus' Exterminus is a robot built with a sole purpose: Kill everyone and anyone that exists. He was once a living creature but after an accident involving acid destroyed his body, only his brain was left. The chemicals left his brain twisted with the desire to kill. Scientists, being stupid in fiction and not being able to forsee how their dangerous creations can bite them in the ass, gave the tormented brain a cyborg body outiftted with weapons form head to toe. Naturally the instant Exterminus was activated he killed all the scientists and pursued his very vague goal of killing everything that exists. Oh, that's another thing, when you program A.I., be specific! 'Special Gimmick: Nuclear Reactor' Exterminus was outfitted with a nuclear reactor which acts like the super meter. During the fight he can charge nuclear energy and use it to eprfrom some seriously dangerous moves. The special moves related to the gimmick are: Important Move: *'Charge: '''Exterminus charges his reactor to gain energy for the meter. He is vulnerale while doing this. '''Reactor Meter Moves:' *'Power Boost:' Exterminus can expel one bar of the reactor meter to increase the strength of his attacks. *'Giga Beam:' Exterminus can expel two bars of the reactor meter to fire a powerful chest beam. It can be doged by ducking and Exterminus will be left vulnerable for a second if he misses *'Atomic Blast:' Exterminus can expel three bars of reactor meter to release a huge wave of nuclear energy that covers the entire screen, dealing immense damage to his unfortunate opponent, he will then reboot, but he will be weakned for a bit while he and using this ability will cause some self inflicted damage. 'Special Moves:' *'Laser Beam: '''Exterminus fires a laser from his eyes, it goes diagnally down and has limited range. It can also be angled up as an anti-air. *'Energy Bolt: Exterminus shoots a bolt of energy from his hand. It has a mid height, and can be jumped over or ducked. *'Homing Missile: '''Exterminus locks onto the opponent and fires a homing missile at them. *'Teleport: Exterminus teleports behind the enemy. *'Cloaking:' Exterminus turns invisible. *'Rocket Dash:' Exterminus dashes forward and punches the opponent. Can be performed in the air. *'Deflector Shield: '''Exterminus can activate a deflector shield to reflect the opponent's projectiles *'Detonater:' Exterminus tosses a bomb on the ground that explodes after a while, the bomb's explosion is unblockable and it cannot harm aerial opponents. 'Meter Moves: These moves require energy form the super meter to perfrom. *'''Short Circuit: To break out of a combo, Exterminus short circuits and shocks the opponent knocking them off and breaking their combo. Requires one bar of the super meter to perform. *'Attack Drone:' Exterminus summons an attack drone that has it's own A.I. It uses a variety of weapons such as lasers, bombs and more. It will eventually self destruct. Requires two bars of the super meter to perform. *'Going Offline: '''Exterminus does a powerful Rocket Dash towards the enemy and he then goes berserk and sarts rapidly punching the opponent ending it with a Laser Beam. This attack does huge damage. Requires three bars of the super meter to perfrom. 'Kryos' Kryos is an alien made out of ice. He originally came form the planet X'yptokraz but crash landed on Earth in the Arctic. He was able to survive their due to being made of ice and eventually he reawakened. He then became one of the Earth's defenders against evil. 'Special Gimmick: Frost Shield' Kryos has an extra health bar of frost over his normal one. Unlike his normal health the frost shield does not regenerate each round so once it is gone, it is gone. 'Special Moves: *'''Ice Ball: Kryos fires an ice ball that freezes and damages the opponent. *'Ice Clone: '''Kryos creates an icy clone of himself that freezes the opponent if they touch it. *'Frost Armour:' Kryos freezes his body to create armour that will reduce the damage he takes for a limited time. *'Frost Guard:' Kryos creates an icy shield. If the opponent attacks the shield, they will freeze. *'Snow Fall:' Kryos shoots ice into the air and if it lands on the opponent, it will freeze them. *'Meltdown: Kryos melts into a puddle and can move along the ground. When the player reamerges, they will perform an uppercut. *'''Ice Wave: Kryos shoots a cold icy short range blast form hsi hand that does large damage and freezes the opponent. The opponent will also move slower for a bit after thawing out. *'Parry:' Kryos enters a parry stance, if attacked he will explode into shards of ice and damage the opponent. *'Cold Shoulder:' Kryos rams the opponent. *'Frosty Fists:' Kryos engulfs his fists in ice and for a limited time, he deals increased damage. 'Meter Moves:' These moves require energy form the super meter to perform. *'Frost Burst:' If caught in a combo, Kryos will create an icy explosion around himself that will freeze the opponent, stoping the combo and allowing a free hit. This move requires one bar of super meter to perform. *'Time Freeze:' Kryos slows down time for the opponent for a brief period of time. This move requires two bars of super meter to perform. *'Cold Blooded:' Kryos does the Cold Shoulder ram and hits the opponent multiple time. He then creates a giant icicle and whacks the opponent. This move does huge damage. requires three bars of super meter to perform. 'Twistor' Twistor is an anthropomorphic eagle with tornadoes for arms. He is the master of wind and storm and is a respected warrior. He fought alongside Bruce and has gained his trust. Twistor likes to fight with honour and never cheats. He also only gives his oppoent one chance to surrender and then that is it. 'Special Gimmick: Oncoming Storm' Twistor gets a boost of strength that enhances the damage his special moves and regular attacks breifly, this indicated by his tornado arms becoming bigger, darker and having small sparks of lightning circling them. The player cannot control when this ability is activated, rather it comes back after a breif period whihc is indicated by a meter above the super meter. 'Special Moves:' *'Tornado Blast:' Twistor shoots a tornado straight ahead that damages and pushes back his opponent. It is a slow projectile that can be jumped over. *'Rising Winds:' Twistor generates a tornado under the opponent and lifts them up into the air for a free hit. Instead of doing extra damage when the Oncoming Storm effect is active, it will hold the opponent up in the air longer. *'Spin:' Twistor does a rapid spinand turns into a tornado damaging the opponent if they touch him. He can slightly move forward or back and he is immune to projectiles when doing the spin. *'Cyclone Strike:' Twistor generates a tornado that is similar to the one he turns into when doing his Spin move, and then releases it at his opponent. It will knock them back and damage them and the attack can be cancelled. If Twistor is hit when generating the tornado, the attack will be cancelled. *'Air Pull:' Using air, Twistor pulls the opponent towards him for a free hit. With the Oncoming Storm effect active, the opponent is stunned longer and they take some damage when pulled, it will also be unblockable. *'Tornado Port:' Twistor rises into the air and then comes out of the ground behind the opponent. He can perfrom a grab if the opponent is close enough once he reaches the other side. *'Cyclone Slam:' Twistor calls down a tornado which will slam into the enemy overhead. *'Cyclone Shield:' Twistor gernates some strong winds that orbit around him and damage the opponent if they touch him. 'Meter Moves: ' These moves require energy from the super meter to perform. *'Blow Back:' Twistor creates a bubble of air around him which expands and explodes knocking the opponent away and disrupting their combo. The move requires a bar of super meter to perform. *'Hurricane Hell:' Twistor summons a hurricane that will damage the enemy lightly constantly and will affect their jumping. Requires two bars of super meter to perform. *'Eye of the Storm:' Twistor does a Spin attack, then he does the Rising Winds attack and then he jumps and knees them. This attack does very high damage and also requires three bars of super meter to perform. 'George' George is a monkey, and a very cocky warrior who makes wise ass remarks any chance he can get. He is lazy and wants to do nothing but slack in his house, but when evil is attacking your world, it's kind of hard to do so. By playing lots of his favourite fighting game Boulevard Brawler (cough* Street Fighter Reference cough*) he learned many nifty moves. Despite his attitude (and his beer belly) he has lots of skill as a warrior. 'Special Gimmick: Mega Meter' George's super meter has six bars instead of three, allowing him to do more meter moves. 'Special Moves:' *'Banana Peel: '''George tosses a banana peel on the ground that will make the opponent slip and fall if they step on it. *'Fireball:' George tosses out a fireball at the opponent *'Spin Jump:' George curls up in a ball and jumps above the enemy to the otherside. He can control how far he goes and he will damage the opponent if they encounter him. *'Going Ape:' George pounds his chest and gains a temporary damage boost. *'Vine Snare:' George tosses out a vine, snares the enemy and pulls them towards him for a free hit. *'Belly Flop: George can slam down on the opponent on his belly. Must be performed in the air. *'''Uppercut: George does a powerful uppercut to the opponent that knocks them into the air. *'Roll:' George rolls under and damges the opponent. *'Teleport: '''George throws down a smoke bomb and teleports to the other side of the opponent. 'Meter Moves' These moves require energy from the super meter to perform. *'Burp:' George burps disgusting the enemy while also stunning them to break a combo and get a free hit. Requires one bar of super meter to perform. *'Lethal Badass:' George dawns sunglasses and a leather jacket and pulls out a shotgun, He can fire the shotgun to deal some damage and once the Lethal Badass effect wears off he jumps on a motorcycle, runs over the opponent and goes off screen and then comes back on the screen on his original side where he then turns into normal George. Two bars of super meter are required to perform this move. *'Primal Rage:' George spazzes out and mauls the opponent dealing high damage, costs three bars of super meter to perform. 'Wyldthing' This guy is just nuts. He is an anthropomorphic blue bull. He not only is crazy but he has the power to morph into various creatures like a velociraptor. It doesn't help that he is easliy tempted to evil and not to mention he's a pretty good fighter, but that's mostly because you can't predict what he's going to do. 'Special Gimmick: Shapeshifting' Wyldthing can shapeshift into various creatures each having their own special moves. The shift meter indicates how long he can stay in each form. '''Important Move' *'Morph:' Wyldthing will change into one of his three alternate forms, a velociraptor, bat or moose. Velociraptor This is Wyldthing's first from he can shift into, it is very fast and its special moves are as follows: *'Claw Kick:' The velociraptor Wyldthing jumps at the opponent and slashes them with his feet claws, left extremely vulnerable if blocked. *'Eye Beam: '''This is no ordinary velociraptor, Wyldthing uses his power to give it a laser beam from it's eyes. *'Spin Jump: this move is the same as George's spin jump except by pressing the punch button, the velociraptor Wyldthing can add a slash for extra damage. '''Bat Wyldthing's second form is a bat. It can fly freely and has the following special moves: *'Sound Wave: '''The bat Wyldthing fires a sound wave from his mouth, if it misses the opponent it will bounce off the wall, it gets stronger each time it does this. *'Dash: The bat Wyldthing dashes forward and damages the opponent if they get near him. *'''Vampiric Bite: '''The bat Wyldthing bites the opponent and drinks their blood to regain some health, left vulnerable if bat Wyldthing misses. '''Moose Wyldthing's third form is a moose, it is incredibly tough and has the following special moves: *'Antler Bash: '''The moose Wyldthing rams the opponent, this move has armour and will absorb all the opponents attacks while the move is being performed. *'Moose Knuckle:' The moose Wyldthing does a powerful uppercut attack to the opponent knocking them up into the air. *'Moose Port: The moose Wyldthing runs towards his side of the screen and appears on the other side. '''Special Moves: *'Belly Blast:' Wyldthing shoots an energy blast from his belly. Can be performed while flying. *'Flight: '''Wyldthing generates a glowing cloud under his feet and he can fly freely. *'Holy Strike: Wyldthing shoots a short ranged, but powerful blast from his hand. It disrupts projectiles. *'''Moonwalk: Wyldthing can moonwalk away from his opponent, he is immune to projectiles while moonwalking. *'Derpy Ball:' Wyldthing curls up into a ball and rams the opponent. Can be done while flying *'Derp Port:' Wyldthing teleports behind the enemy. *'God Beam:' Wyldthing summons a giant frikin' laser beam from the sky that damages the opponent, but heals him. *'Aerial Derp Ball:' Wyldthing curls up in a ball and goes diagnally up. Can be done while flying but it will go diagnally down. *'Butt Reflect:' Wyldthing moons the opponent and blcoks their projectiles. *'Slaming Derp Ball:' Can only be done in the air, Wyldthing curls up in a balls and slams into the ground. *'Electricify: '''Wyldthing generates electricity all over his body and shocks and damages the opponent if they are close enough. 'Meter Moves: These moves require energy from the super meter to perform *'Deez Moves: '''Wyldthing starts break dancing and spinning like crazy knocking the opponent away and disrupting their combo. Requires a bar of super meter to perform. *'Switcheroo: 'Wyldthing and the opponent temporarily switch bodies. This move requires two bars of super meter to perform. *'T-Wrecks: Wyldthing turns into a MUTHAFUCKING T-REX! He then destroys the opponent and does extreme damage. Requires three bars of super meter to perform. 'Ted' Ted is the son of Bruce. He is much lazier thna his father and cannot catch a break from him. He might not be as commando as Bruce, but he has lots of skill as a warrior and is always learning new skills. He was good friends with Wyldthing, but was forced to battle him after he turned to evil. 'Monsieur Bel' Monsieur Bel is the main antagonist of the plot. This cunning and creepy creature has disgusting as related powers and puts them to bad use. He may appear frail and old but he is quite strong, he convinced Wyldthing to save him from death and become his loyal servant. 'Shelldon' Shelldon is an anthropomorphic turtle who is a scientist. But despite being a nerd, he can defend himself. He utilizes his super durable shell in combat and created gadgets that augment his body to dish out more pain. 'Elliatt' Elliatt is a pathetic necromancer and sorcerer. He is a moose like Tracy, heck he comes form Hell 7 as well and serves Monsieur Bel as his right hand man. He revived the fallen Earth defenders as mindless zombies who serve Monsieur Bel. Piper Piper is an anthropomorphic snake who also happens to be a deadly assassin. For a reasonable fee, she'll hunt down and kill anyone she's ordered to target, her patience is limitless and she always waits for the perfecr opportunity to get the kill. In combat, she uses her natural snake abilities like lethal venom and cybernetics. 'Story Mode' This is the story mode of the game. The story is basically about a crazy individual called Monsieur Bel, who along with his evil army of demons, is in search for a being of ultimate power. With the ultimate being's power, eh can absorb it and rule the all the realms. Our heroes go to stop Monsiuer Bel form finding and using the ultimate being, but lots of things want to stop their quest and one of the biggest obstacles? Betrayal. It is divided into chapters. 'Chapter 1: Bruce' (Scene shows what Bruce is describing). Bruce: Long ago, a god who had a bit much to drink created a being of ultimate power. The other gods counldn't destroy this being and instead locked him away hoping that nobody would ever awaken him. Unfortunately a crazy inidvidual called Monsieur Bel wanted this being and obsessed over him. Monsieur Bel wanted the ultimate being's power so that he could conquer everyone. After years of frantic searching he found where the chamber containing the ultimate being was... Earth. He went to his home realm of Hell 7 and amassed and army of demons to wage war on our world. Earth's armies defended against the demon attacks, many allies were lost and we had no idea what they wanted. They then attacked again, but it was different this time, and well.. This is where I come in. (Scene changes to Bruce in jet cockpit). Bruce: Alpha Team, this Alpha 1, over! (Scene changes to George in jet cockpit). George: Alpha 1, this Alpha 2, (Burp) over! (Scene goes back to Bruce). Bruce: Alpha 2 stabalize! Jeez, why are you eating chips while flying! (Scene cuts back to George). George: Because I'm hungry and army food sucks ass! (Scene cuts back to Bruce). Bruce: It's not that bad, anyway back to the mission, Alpha Team report, over! (Scene cuts to Generic Pilot 1). Generic Pilot 1: Alpha 1, this is Alpha 3, over! (Scene cuts to Generic Pilot 2). Generic Pilot 2: Alpha 1, this is Alpha 4, over! (Scene cuts to Generic Pilot 3). Generic Pilot 3: 'Alpha 1, this is Alpha 5, over! ''(Scene cuts back to Bruce). '''Bruce: Excellent, prepare to engage the enemy, over! (Scene shows all the other pilots in their cockpits). George and the 3 Generic Pilots: Roger, over! (Scene shows the jets fly toward the city which is under attack). (Demons fly toward the jets). Bruce: 'Boagies coming in hot, over! ''(Scene cuts to Generic Pilot 2). '''Generic Pilot 2: Alpha 1, I'm taking critical damage, over! (Demons rip the jet apart). Generic Pilot 2: 'Alpha Team, requesting back up, aaaaaah! ''(Generic Pilot 2 dies). '''George: Alpha Team, Alpha 4 is down over! (Scene cuts to Generic Pilot 1). Generic Pilot 1: 'Alpha Team, they are coming in fast, prepare to... ''(Demon rushes into Generic Pilot 1's jet killing him). '''Generic Pilot 3: Alpha Team, we have to land.... (Same Demon rushes to Generic Pilot 3's jet and rips off a wing and pulls Generic Pilot 3 out of cockpit and kills him). Bruce: George, we need to land, this airspace is too dangerous, over! George: Roger, over! (The jets make a crash landing in the city and George and Bruce jump out of their cockpits). (They both run toward a battle between soldiers and demons). (George and Bruce pick up machine guns from dead soldiers and shoot some demons). Bruce: We need to help out the squadron at the north gate, they aren't holding! (Tracy flies toward them). George: First we should help ourselves! (Tracy shoots a fireball at both of them). George and Bruce: 'Aaaaah! ''(George gets up). (Tracy shoots another fireball at him and he flies into the wall of a nearby building). '''Bruce: George! Tracy: Soon you will join him... In Hell! Bruce: 'Not today! ''(Bruce lunges at Tracy and tackles her out of the air). '''Tracy: To Hell with you! Bruce: Now then, let's add demon slayer to my resume! Fight Between Bruce and Tracy Commences (After winning). Bruce: I've got to help my friend! (Bruce runs and helps George up). George: '''Thanks, I'll be fine. '''Bruce: We've got to get to that airship over ther, I bet that's were the general is. (Twistor runs toward them). Twistor: Major Bruce! Bruce: '''Twistor, whats an Air Guardian doing here? '''Twistor: I'm afraid this matter has gotten way out of hand my friend. Bruce: '''What do you mean? My squadron and I have been able to handle these demon attacks. '''Twistor: Yes, but the demons have tripled in power and this attack is no takeover, they are looking for the ultiamte being! Bruce: 'The Hell is that? '''Twistor: '''A being that has enormous power, I've heard it is limitless! '''Bruce: '''I bet whatever asshole we're fighting wants it for himself! '''George: '''Yeah, probably! ''(Evil Shelldon jumps out and surprises Bruce, George and Twistor). '''Bruce: Shelldon? I thought you died in our last battle with the demons! Evil Shelldon: '''I'm a shadow of your former ally, I am Dark Shelldon and I serve Elliatt, lord of necromancy! '''George: '''You serve that dweeb? '''Evil Shelldon: Silence you imbecile! You're attitude blows! Twistor: No this does! (Twistor shoots a tornado at Evil Shelldon). Twistor: That should take carwe of him, I prmose the Ari Warriors and I will find a way to... (Evil Shelldon pops up form behind and stabs Twistor wounding him). Bruce: Twistor!!! Evil Shelldon: Soon he will become one of us! Bruce: Ugly and evil? I don't think so! Fight Between Bruce and Evil Shelldon Commences (After winning). Bruce: I know the real Shelldon is hiding behind that shell. George: 'Bruce! Let's use that chopper to reach that airship! ''(The two run toward the chopper). (Evil Kryos shoots ice blasts at George and Bruce). (George gets completely frozen). (Bruce thaws quick enoguht to counter attack). '''Evil Kryos: '''My cold heart shows no mercy. '''Bruce: I think you need to chill out! Fight Between Bruce and Evil Kryos Commences (After winning). Bruce: Sorry old friend, but I had to give you the cold shoulder. George: 'Come on Bruce, let's go! Get Twistor! ''(Bruce and George go to the chopper, Bruce carries the injured Twistor). '''Bruce: Be strong my friend. (he gets a walkie talkie) I need a medic ASAP! Twistor: Ugh...... (Twistor dies). Bruce: Oh those pricks are going to get it! George: 'Ok Bruce we've got to jump! '''Bruce: '''Yipee Ki Yay! ''(Scene cuts to inside the airship where we see Monsieur Bel sitting on his throne viewing the battle, he is facing away with Elliatt infront of the chair). '''Elliatt: My noble master, I present a new ally! Monsieur Bel: Who could it be? Elliatt: A real score for us! (Evil Twistor rises from the ground and begins to form). (Bruce and George crash through the window). Elliatt: What the fu.... (Bruce drop kicks him in the face). Bruce: Look he's maing an evil version of Twistor! George: If we can subdue the evil copy quickly, maybe we can get back Twistor! Bruce: '''Sorry buddy, I can only dish out hard blows. '''Fight Between Bruce and Evil Twistor Commences (After winning). Bruce: Don't worry George will get you back. (George shakes Twistor assisting him in fihgting off the evul and making him come back to life as a good guy). Twistor: '''It's good to be back! '''Elliatt: Hey! Making evil zombies is hard, you'll pay for this! Fight Between Bruce and Elliatt and Bruce Commmences (After winning). Bruce: '''That's for turning my dead friends evil. '''Monsieur Bel: (Sigh) Elliatt wasn't much of a fighter, but I belive my latest experiment is. (He pushes a button on his chair). (Exterminus bursts out of his cage and makes feral noises and extends his arm blades). Monsieur Bel: '''Meet Exterminus, he's a protoype robot my science department created, or should I say former science department. '''George: Why former? Monsieur Bel: You see, Exterminus has the mind of a genetically bred predator raised in isolation within a cybernetic body and well, they don't mix well, so naturally he killed my science department when he was activated, he has an immense lust for blood. Twistor: 'No lab rat is going to stop us! ''(Exterminus growls and fires laser bolts at Twistor and George knocking both of them back). '''Twistor and George: Aaaaah! (Bruce comes form the side and punches Exterminus and knocks him down). Bruce: '''Lets boogie you bucket of bolts! '''Fight Between Bruce and Exterminus Commences (After winning). (Bruce kicks Exterminus and he flies out a broken window and growls). Bruce: Prototype huh? Well I think I worked out the kinks. (Moniseur Bel turns around on his chair and gets up and heads toward Bruce). Monsieur Bel: Well Bruce, you are certainly more worthy than I thought. Bruce: And you're more of a coward than I thought. Monsieur Bel: Major mistake, do you know who I am? Bruce: '''Some creepy freak who wants some being of ultimate power, pretty good answer huh? '''Monsieur Bel: '''You ignorant piece of shit, I bleed death! '''Bruce: '''Oh, is it your time of the month? '''George: Ha! Good one. Monsieur Bel: Rrrrrrrrrr!!! Bruce: Hold on, I got to tell the general that one. (Snicker). Monsieur Bel: Send your general a message from me, plan your funeral! Fight Between Bruce and Monsieur Bel Commences (After winning). Bruce: I think you're the one who needs to plan a funeral. (Monsieur Bel jumps to his chair and flies out on it). Twistor: Bruce this thing is going to crash! Bruce: On it! (Bruce jumps to the controls). Bruce: Buckle up boys, this is going to be a rough landing! (The airship and crash lands). (George, Twistor and Bruce get out). Twistor: Once again Major Bruce, it was an honour to fight a your side. George: It wasn't an honour fighting against you air head. Twistor: Well at least I'm back. Bruce: And I know Monsieur Bel will be too. (Scene pans to show soldiers fighting off the remaining demons). (10 years later). (Scene takes place in a military training facility). Bruce: And that maggots is how I saved the city. If you shut your yaps and do as I say, maybe you'll be the next hero of the city. I don't know where Monsieur Bel and his forces are today, but I know they are out their still looking for that ultimate being. Ted: Great story dad, but really a cyborg, demons and an alien? That sounds like a crappy action movie. Wyldthing: '''Eh, still better than a lot I've seen. '''Bruce: Ha ha, very funny, now drop and give me fifty maggots, break time is over! Everyone: Aaaaawwww. End of Chapter 1 Gallery Kryos Concept Art.jpg|Kryos Concept Art Exterminus Concept Art.jpg|Exterminus Concept Art Tracy Concept Art.jpg|Tracy Concept Art Bruce Concept Art.jpg|Bruce Concept Art Category:Blog posts